Information technology services facilitate the use of technology and provide specialized technology-oriented solutions to end users and enterprises through combining processes and functions of hardware, software, networks, and telecommunications. In some examples, the end users may encounter problems related to a service or a product. The end users may contact the information technology services to address problems or submit requests related to the service or the product. The contact may include a submission of a ticket, for example. Technical support personnel may label each ticket as being related to a problem or an incident. In other examples, the technical support personnel may manually add comments or feedback to the ticket to specify the problem or the request the end user is concerned with.
However, the manual assignment of the ticket to the problem/the incident may be time-consuming, as an accurate and automatic process to map these metrics in near-real time does not exist. Further, in some examples, two technical support personnel may utilize varying keywords in the comments when discussing the same incident, making the classification of the ticket to the incident difficult.